Blossomsky's Love
by Meadowlily of ThunderClan
Summary: Molewhisker is deeply in love. But when the she-cat he secretly loves announces she's expecting kits and that Molewhisker is nothing more than a friend to her, Molewhisker is despaired. However, a she-cat loves him, and will bring happiness with her. Follow Molewhisker through his ordeal. Sorry, I'm so bad at summaries! This is just a romantic one-shot I wrote because I was bored.


Characters : (In bold will be just mentioned. They are just here for your own interest. They are not saying anything.)

Molewhisker : brown tabby tom with white paws and gray eyes.

Stormstep : handsome mixed gray tom with hazel-ish leaf green eyes. (Molewhisker's brother.)

**Pondcloud : pale tabby she-cat with gray eyes. (Molewhisker's mother)**

**Mousefang : light and dark gray tom with leaf green eyes. (Molewhisker's father)**

Blossomsky : white tinted pale gray she-cat with silver flecks, white chest and underbelly and emerald green eyes.

Rosebriar : silver tipped pure white she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes.

Rosebriar was the prettiest she-cat he had ever seen. Her pure white fur was as soft as a cloud, and its silver tips gleamed in the sunlight. And pale gray spots dansed on her back as she walked, her sky blue eyes twinkling like stars. Molewhisker sighed as he saw her sharing a pigeon with Stormstep. His own brother… Handsome and yet stern and strong. Next to him, Molewhisker looked like a dungheap lame brown tabby fur, white paws and sad gray eyes against gorgeous mixed gray fur –a tuft of lighter gray there, a tuft of almost black gray here- and hazel-ish leaf green eyes. He was born perfect, so their parents told him, while Molewhisker was forgotten, dumped in a corner, alone.

His heart thumped louder as Rosebriar padded up to him.

'Hey, Molewhisker !'

'Er… He…Hello.' He stuttered. They stayed still, until…

'You know what ?' she meowed suddenly, her fur bristling with excitement.

'What ?' Molewhisker tried to sound excited, but he couldn't. He dreaded his brother's proud look and puffed out chest.

'Stormstep and I are expecting kits !'

It was like a cold wind replaced his head. He was numb with pain, and hurt. He wanted to crack his head open for not noticing the lovey looks they had been exchanging. How could he have _not _known they were mates.

Molewhisker stayed speechless as Stormstep licked his mate, purring so loud the ground was shaking. Some cats murmured their congratulations.

'Aren't you happy for me ?' Rosebriar asked.

_No ! I hate you for falling in love with my brother ! And I hate you even more, Stormstep, because you were born perfect, or even were born at all ! _Molewhisker wanted to sneer at her.

'Yes, yes I am.' Molewhisker stormed away, leaving Rosebriar confused and sad.

As Molewhisker sat down at the edge of his territory, out of the camp.

'Are you okay ?'

'Oh, it's you, Blossomsky.'

His best friend sat beside him. Her pale coat seemed to be ready to fly off because of the wind, but she stayed beside him.

_How ? I thought she hated me !_

_**Flashback**_

_Molewhisker turned his back to Rosebriar as she laughed with Stormstep. How beautiful she was. How perfect she was. And it was the perfect Pondcloud and Mousefang meant, the one they used as they spoke of Stormstep, their perfect son. For Molewhisker, they chose different words like 'filth', 'dung' or 'monster'. Molewhisker didn't understand. _

_Suddenly, his best friend darted to his side. Blossomsky. With her white tinted pale gray fur, her silver specks, white chest and underbelly and her emerald green eyes, she looked nothing like Rosebriar._

'_Leave them.'_

'_Rosebriar doesn't love me. She just likes me as a friend. Maybe my brother's right, I don't deserve her and her beauty.'_

_Hurt and pain glittered in Blossomsky's eyes. Another feeling he couldn't identify flitted in her gaze. Molewhisker wondered why. His friend didn't answer straight away, just pulled closer and licked his ear._

'_Of course you do. But she's such a show-off, meowing she's perfect and so beautiful. Don't think of her, she's worthless and she's in love with Stormstep.' Blossomsky meowed scornfully. Molewhisker thought she sounded like she was trying to convince him. What did she mean, worthless ?_

'_But I like you. I really like you.' She went on._

'_Rosebriar's not worthless. You're worthless !'_

_Blossomsky stiffened with shock._

'_You… I always try to make you happy, but you always reject me ! I hate you !' She spat. She snapped up and ran away._

_**End of flashback.  
><strong>_Then it hit him. All of Blossomsky's love. He had ignored it. But when he looked up at her, her features suddenly softened, her fur appeared shiny and glossy, and her eyes were like green emeralds from the stars. All that time he had been blind to his friend's beauty. He realised how wrong he was when he thought Rosebriar was the prettiest she-cat he had ever seen. Blossomsky was so much prettier than that Rosebriar, so much kinder, so much better.

'Molewhisker. I wanted to tell you. I can't hide it now.' She whispered, trembling. 'I'm sorry I said I hate you. It's the opposite.'

'I love you.' They chorused. Molewhisker's heart ached with happiness as it beat faster and faster. Blossomsky stood too happy to speak.  
>'I love you so much it hurts, Molewhisker. I was so sad when you said you loved Rosebriar.' She finally blurted out.<p>

'She means nothing to me. I was blind, Blossomsky, I'm so sorry.'

As Molewhisker pulled even closer, Blossomsky licked his cheek. He twined tails with her. He didn't care it was windy, snowy or raining. He just wanted to stay like this forever.

'Push, Blossomsky ! It won't be long now !'

Molewhisker padded impatiently outside the nursery.

'Calm down, she's got Leafwhisper with her now.' Splashpaw, Leafwhisper's apprentice, meowed.

'That's it !'

When Molewhisker heard Leafwhisper's delighted yelp, he knew the kitting had been successful.

'Congratulations, Molewhisker, you have two daughters and one son.' The medicine cat announced as her rushed into the nursery. Inside, his mate was slumped on her nest.

'Hello.' She greeted him weakly. At her belly, three kits were mewling for milk.

'They're beautiful.' He breathed.

'Congratulations, you two.' Rosebriar meowed. She had kitted three moons ago two kits, a tom and a she-cat. They were named Briarkit and Stonekit, and were miniature copies of their parents.

'Thank you.' Molewhisker replied. He saw Rosebriar's kits stirring as they awoke.

'Can we play with them, Mama ?' The two kits pleaded.

'No, they're too young. Now, shush up and sleep.' Rosebriar scolded quietly, while her kits grunted with annoyance.

'What shall we name them, Molewhisker ?' Blossomsky asked, staring at her kits. The first one was a she-cat, an even paler copy of her mother, but with silver ears and tails. The second one was a misty gray tom with darker stripes and cream paws. The last one was a white she-cat with brown tabby splashes.

'The tom will be Jackdawkit. The she-kit that looks like you will be Lilykit.' He meowed, full of emotion.

'The last one will be Brookkit.' Blossomsky meowed.

'Brookkit, Jackdawkit, Lilykit. Welcome to ThunderClan, my precious kits.'

**So, this is the end. Hope you enjoyed it ! Please review !**

**Actually, this a question for you.**

**Which character do you like the most ?**

**Thank you for reading ! ^^**


End file.
